Dawn of the Doe
by Zeeeeee6
Summary: ss/Hr fanfic. hermione gets raped and gets pregnant by snape. they are living in a cave in the rain forest because some one tried to kill snape  ah hem, ron  R&R1 no flames please, not beta
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of the Doe

Summery: snermione rape in detention? PREGNANT? Twins? Hope I don't go too ooc, I'm trying not to!

CHAPTER 1

No hands, please

"Would you all _please_ sit down! And miss Granger, if you raise your hand one more time, I swear I will give you a punishment that you will never forget!"

If only poor Hermione Granger in the 5th year potions class seated safely next to her best friends at the moment, could have known the severity of Snape's anger. This was the last class of the day before winter holidays and the students would not stop talking! He would love to unscrew their annoying, talky-talky heads, smash them into a wall, and be done with that. Unfortunately, that was illegal. So he would have to settle for another way to punish the terrible children. Then it hit him. _Of corce!_

"Could anyone tell me the side effects of veriserum?" Snape asked with a slight curl of his lip. He had a plan.

As predicted, one and only one hand flew up into the air. Whose hand? No need to ask, as predicted, it was Hermione Granger's hand. This was most definitely going to work out well.

"Miss Granger, I asked you to _stop_ waving your hand in the air, you'll spread all of your mud blood germs, and everyone will become ill." All the slytherins and not as loyal Gryffindor laughed and sneered. "On that note," he continued, "Do you know the side effect of raising your hand in class?"

She slowly lowered her hand, eyes staring at the desk, cheeks shining with embarrassment "well, Miss Granger? Is there a consequence?"

"That was your last warning. Don't make me remind you or the consciences _will_ happen." With that, he switched around to begin writhing on the board. He flicked his wand, and the homework obediently began scrawling its self across in a neat font.

"I need a 15 paragraph essay on honey badger venom and its strengths along with a sample of-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Her hand was waving to the heavens.

_Again_.

"_Miss Granger,"_ he growled through clenched teeth. "What did I just tell you?"

She merely mumbled to her feet.

"You have been assigned detention with mw. For the next week. And, yes, I am completely aware that today is the first day of the holidays. I will not withdraw my decision. You _must_ report to my classroom at 7:30 _precisely_. Every minuet you are late adds 1 more day to your weekly punishment, do I make myself clear?"

Hermione was trembling so much she could not speak. What would she say any ways? She bobbled her head lightly as the class was dismissed.

"Bloody hell" Ron said "he's certainly gotten his wand in a not."

Ron couldn't have been more right if he tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of the Doe

CHAPTER 2

Detention

Summery: snermione rape in detention? PREGNANT? Twins? Hope I don't go too ooc, I'm trying not to!

Hermione ran down the empty hallways, and towards the potions classroom at 7:34._ Shit, 4 m ore days with Snape._ She thought _I hope I'm just cleaning._

If only that was the case.

Snape stood at the front off the classroom with a blank face. He smirked when he saw her clash through the doors, panting and sweaty.

"No running in the halls, Granger." He scolded.

Hermione glared. How could he say that when_ he_ was the one that caused so much stress to be here on time, which she had failed at. Now she had 11 days of detention. She made a slight groan at her realization.

"I'm sure you have come here with the theory of cleaning my classroom or emptying old potions or something silly of those sorts. But I must say that you were expesily wrong. You may be good at school, but you are still a stupid little girl with stupid muggle blood running through your idiotic body. I will now request that you bring your frumpy self up here to2wards Me.," he threatened. It was not a request, but an order.

Hermione trotted over to his desk. She was absolutely terrified.

Snape grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Where could this detention lead?

()()()()()

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room acwardly. She had not seen her friends for a while, what, with all the schoolwork and detections it was a wonder she even had time for eating. But at least she got to see Harry and Ron now, and she had some important news to tell them.

Hermione was now walking up to her friends, trembling with anticipation and fear. But she couldn't back away now, they _had _to hear. Someone had to.

"Harry, Ron. Could I, er, speak you for a moment?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Could something be wrong? Was she in danger?

"You know I've been going to detention. And, I'm not supposed to tell you, but-" she was stuttering, Ron interrupted her.

"What's wrong 'mione? Has the bastard done something to you?" She saw the look on her face and it was true. "I'm going to kill him. Going to kill him with their bare hands. What did he do to you, Hermione?"

"He, he r- no!" she yelled. She was not aloud tell anyone. "It's, um, I'm not supposed to tell anyone- oh fine!" she yelled when she saw their concerned expressions. "He said he'd send out death eaters to- to hurt you guys, and my parents, and everyone!"

Hermione has absolutely sobbing now. Harry and Ron were speechless. What had Snape done and what was his reasoning? Whatever it was, they were going to kill the slimy ass hole.

Harry and Ron continually asked Hermione about what he did, until she reached the breaking point.

"Did he Crucio you? Imperio you to hurt yourself? He didn't Sectasempra you, did he?" Ron asked. This was the 100th question this night.

"No Ron, he didn't! It was worse than that…" she started

"Then what?" harry pressured.

"He-he- he raped me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: snermione rape in detention? PREGNANT? Twins? Hope I don't go too ooc, I'm trying not to!

Dawn of the Doe

CHAPTER 3

Stolen

Hermione erupted into sobbed. For a moment Harry and Ron stared at her silently. They then glanced at each other, and then they sprinted down the empty corridor with Hermione trailing behind them.

The trio crashed through Snape's door. He was currently teaching a class, but that didn't matter. Not to harry or Ron, who were practically smoking with anger.

Snape turned towards them when he heard the door slam open. He stared at them for a moment before Ron started at him.

"We know what you did Snape! We know that you RAPED HER!"

The room was silent. Whether it was from fear or shock, or both, none could be sure. But every one could tell that Snape was furious. Snape slowly waltzed to Ron, glaring the entire way.

Mr. Weasley" he hisses between clenched teeth. The whole room waited "it got her to shut up, didn't' it?"

Ron launched himself onto Snape, screaming "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I WILL JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" and it was clear that he _was_ going to kill him, if only he had not run away.

"Weasley, I will not fight you. But I will hurt you more that any physical pain you could ever imagine." With that he roughly grabbed Hermione's arm and apperated, but not before adding, "don't worry, you'll see her nice and clear."

With that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn of the Doe

CHAPTER 4

Kidnapped

if you've been reading for this long, I expect you to know the plot.

Hermione stood up and panted for breath momentarily before collapsing to her knees, and hurling her heart out. She continued this for a couple minuets before she fell onto her side and stared up at Snape with a pained expression. He paid her no attention, but simply paced the small cave where they had apperated to.

He stopped walking and turned on Hermione. His face was calm, but there was no denying the anger in his eyes.

"Why did you tell them? I warned you of the consequences, and you tell them even so? They say you're smart, but school smarts is not the only type of smart. Problem solving. Pain. Courage. It could take years to learn these skills, not a mere book. And now, we are stuck here until you learn."

Snape had sounded so visious the whole time, that Hermione could not help gawking at him. He was frightening her so much now. She was speechless for the first time in her life, because what Snape had said was so true. How could she not have realized the things he told her?

"Get up, Granger. Curling into a ball on the floor will not help you learn at all." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to a standing position, but she was very weak. She fell over as soon as Snape let go.

"It was only apperation, no need to get weak in the knees over it." He said. She nodded before throwing up.

"My goodness granger, what did you eat?"

In compleatly honesty, Hermione had hardly eaten anything at all that day. She had been worrying and making sure that no one killed Snape. _What's happening to me?_

"N-nothing" she muttered "I didn't eat anything at a- Oh my god!" she gasped in realization. Could it be? No, impossible… but not entirely impossible."

"What has passed through your 'brilliant' mind this time?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Professor Snape, did you – did you use any form of, er, protection when you, you know, that night? Or actually that week…"

Snape suddenly felt as though he had been hit with a bullet right in the chest. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"No. I do not believe I did. Come here, I need to see something."

Hermione walked over timidly, she was sure he had the same thoughts as her but it was difficult to trust a man who had done so much wrong to her.

Snape drew his wand (the wooden one used for casting spells, not the other one) and beckoned her closer, so she was standing right in front of him.

"This may be a bit chilly." He informed her before lifting the hem of her shirt. His wand tip (remember, not_ that_ wand) was gently pressing against her abdomen. He muttered a spell under his breath, and they waited for a moment. Snape stared intensely at Hermione's hair, waiting. Then, beginning at the roots of her hair, a neon shade of pink crept down to the tips. Once the pink had entirely engulfed the brown, a vibrant red slid down, adding highlights to the pink.

"What? Why is my hair red and pink?" asked Hermione, enraged.

"I believe I have finally shocked you" said Snape. He would have sneered, but he was too shocked. "A spell unknown to Hermione Granger? What are the chances! Well granger, I just cast merternadis on you. It is exactly as it sounds, a spell with the same effects as a pregnancy test, although far more effective. I am very surprised to add that you are indeed pregnant. The pink in your hair represents that you are going to have a girl, and the red represents a second girl. That's right. You are currently with twins."

With that enlightening news, Hermione fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn of the doe

CHAPTER 5

Even more surprises

About an hour and 20 minuets later, Hermione awoke. For a moment, she woundered why she was lying on the floor of a cave. Then she turned her head and it all came back when her eyes hit snape's lean figure. _Oh right,_ she thought_ I'm pregnant, aren't I?_

Hermione stood up quickly, turning to snape. "snape, when are we going to go back to Hogwarts?"

Snape thought before answering slowly "As long as it takes for you to learn _real_ wisdom."

"But we can't stay here for too long, can we? No more than 8 months, just to be on the safe side," she said looking at her tummy.

"Ah, I belive that you are mixing up wizard pregnancys with muggle ones. You see, miss Granger, in magical pregnancys, the pregnancy lasts a year insead of 9 mounths. This is because magicail babys can ether be very weak or very strong. The extra time is an adaptation that gives the child a higher chance of survivle if it does come out weak. In the extra 3 mounths the baby will grow two times the original weight of a newborn, that is 7.5-8 pounds. Therefore each child will weigh 18 pounds. You will appear to be carrying quadtruplets, scary as it sounds. Your stumatch will counclude in weighing 36 pounds."

Hermione looked like she was about to faint. Who wouldn't at this point? But snape wasn't finished yet.

"the symptions are much stronger as well. Morning sickness will occur more frequently and it will hit you harder. It will also last the entirety of your pregnancy. Your hair will grow 4 inches each month and you will feel exeptionaly sexual througthout thios period. The breasts swell up to a full size larger within the first month. And there is the obvious, feet and back pains. Im done now." Snape concluded.

Hermuoe had never paid any atenchion to muggle babys, forget about magicail ones. This was all too much to take in, so Hermione spewed it out. Nither of them had wands to clean up the sick with, snape's was still in his classroom and Hermione's I her dorm. Hermione could tell this would be a long year.

000000

snapes words became truer and truer throughout their week togerther. Hermione could not keep any of the food they scarcly got down, her bras were not fitting any more, and she even felt more sexy.

No matter how this year turned out, it would be long and hard no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawn of the doe**

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione turned over on the hard, cold stone floor. She lay there for a couple moments before she fully realized what had happened. Looking deeper into the cave, Snape's figure met her sight and clarified that everything she suspected from the night before was true.

The young witch jumped up quickly and ran over to the potions master's sleeping form. She was about to reach him but paused just before her hands reached his shoulders. This WAS Snape, head of slytherin, and waking up the most sour-tempered professor might not be the best idea, even if she was bursting at the seams to ask him where they were. Hermione sighed. Gryffindor impulsiveness could be hard to manage sometimes.

Deciding that she could do something productive without Snape, she grabbed her cloak that had been lying on the ground and draped it over her arm. With that she exited the cave.

Sunlight burst out of holes from the canopy of trees. At first the light burned, but once the painful sensation and light faded she saw that she was in a rainforest filled with fruit, and hopefully animals as well. They could be fun to research with all the free time she would have. Along with the burning sensation of light in the brunet's eyes, another, far more unpleasant sensation hit her. Nausea. Hermione hacked and gaged and was reminded of it. Her babies.

Oppose to being her "little bundles of joy" the girls were currently little bundles of rapidly dividing cells. The later was harder to love than the first, but Hermione loved them even still.

0000OOOOO

Hermione went back to the cave after about half an hour of eating fruit. Snape was up now and pouring water into his mouth using his finger (a/n: sorry about that time when Snape used his wand in chapter 2 or 3, I didn't know how to make it wand less because its advanced magic :P).

The Gryffindor continued into the stone room until she was right in front of the slytherin. She shoved a banana at him moodily, then went to the edge of the cave and looked down over the forest. Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought of her friends at Hogwarts. The salty potion filled with sorrow and longing dribbled down her face, leaving a trail like a snail track.

Snape watched her cry and felt something he would never feel for any Gryffindor, this one in particular. Ever since Lily had died, he never would have wanted to comfort Hermione, for Lily's death had left his heart and soul turn hard and cold, just like the cave of which he now inhabited. Could Hermione be the one to defrost him? His longing to help her was still there, as he was the main source and cause for her sorrow.

He walked with out thinking, as if he was a video game character under some larger player's control, towards the sobbing Hermione. He let the gamer tell him what to do. He put his arm around her and let her fall onto him. He leant down and tilted her head up by her chin. He leant down and looked her in the eye. Then he did something he never thought he would ever do.

"I'm sorry"

A/N: haha! I bet you all thought they would kiss, right? I think it's a bit early for that tough. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but reviews help so much! Please keep reviewing! Also, may I add that this story (or any for that matter) is so much more fun to write with BOTDF in the background. Ima monster started playing and this whole story turned even more messed up. Chapter 7 is on its way!


End file.
